1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wet type clutch which is engaged and released by a hydraulic fluid pressure alternately exerted on both sides of piston means slidably fitted in a clutch housing to provide and interrupt transmission of a torque produced by, for example, an engine to an output of a torque converter and particularly to a clutch of this type in which the piston means consists of double pistons so that the clutch is smoothly engaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, a wet type clutch having double pistons includes an annular disc spring slanted in the form of the surface of a cone frustum which is interposed between the double pistons to urge the same away from each other. Engagement of the clutch is effected by the intermediation of the annular disc spring so that it is smoothly performed.
However, a conventional clutch of this type per se has had a length or thickness which is undesirably increased axially of the clutch owing to an unsuitable arrangement of the annular disc spring. Furthermore, when the conventional clutch is incorporated between, for example, the output shafts of an engine and a hydraulic torque converter, the axial length of the assembly is undesirably increased.